


Boss (English)

by PurpleCotton



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:15:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24144223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurpleCotton/pseuds/PurpleCotton
Summary: Jongdae generally liked to admire Minseok, who was his boss at the company where he worked for seven years.But what could he do besides admiring him from afar?{Xiuchen}English version
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Boss (English)

**Author's Note:**

> • XiuChen | also published on SocialSpirit | fic written in 2017  
> I have a portuguese version of this fanfic

Jongdae generally liked to admire Minseok, who was his boss at the company where he worked for seven years. He'd do it, clearly, when there wasn't any work to do.

He knew that the oldest abhorred sugar in his coffee and his assistant was constantly forgetting that fact. When something like that happened, Minseok would have a headache for the amount of sugar ingested.

At the time that he had begun working for that company, he had been astounded when , every day, at exactly eight and a quarter a.m., Minseok stood in front of the coffee machine with a coffee in his hand. This coffee Minseok liked to get it by himself. Jongdae knew that, because the machine was situated ten metres from his table.

He had noticed that Minseok hated black. Black was not something that he enjoyed and for this reason the suits he wore in the company were a dark shade of blue.

Usually, he possessed a radiant smile on his lips, but were rare the days when his eyes didn't show tiredness. It was evident that this State did not prevent him from uttering a good day to every person who passed. He was an extremely polite man and the times in which he took part in a meeting, had given an understarding about his excellent control over himself. He was quiet and not exasperated, didn't speak above the appropriate tone and much less used offensive language.

He had the privilege of going out once, with the boss and friends and discovered that the eldest was just like that, without removing or adding anything.

He also knew that Minseok didn't like flowers, and when received some , which was usual, he used them to decorate the room of the company. On the other hand, he had a huge taste for chocolate. Of all kinds: black, almond, milk, hazelnut, mint, any kind. As long as it was chocolate, Minseok was happy.

Jongdae knew that because he had secretly sentchocolates to the boss. It was certain that Jongdae liked Minseok , he was fully aware of such feelings. He was able to perceive them when he needed to travel with the boss to America.

But what could he do besides admiring him from afar? He was a mere Secretary and was in love with his boss. A man desired by many, but only a few could have that love reciprocated. In fact, there were rumors that the boss had a wife who had died and so he dedicated himself to work, leaving relationships aside. So, what chances a mere Secretary possessed?

Left the thoughts for another time and spied on Minseok's Office. Smiled sadly and went back to work.


End file.
